In general, to mount a tire on a wheel, the wheel is lain on its side and a tire mounting apparatus then uses a pressure roller around the circumference of the sidewall of the tire, causing the rim of the tire to be fitted to the wheel. The tire mounting apparatus moves the pressure roller based on the type of tire and wheel being used. Various tire mounting apparatuses are used for various tires and wheels.
The amount of compression of the sidewall corresponds to characteristic properties of the tire such as elasticity and hardness. However, the conventional tire mounting apparatus does not vary the pressure with which the sidewall is pressed. The conventional tire mounting apparatus therefore cannot be used universally. If the pressure does not correspond to the elasticity of the tire, damage such as such as chop and scratch occurs on the bead of the tire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.